


That old Frenemy of Mine

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Babies, Dark Comedy, Devils, F/M, Ghosts, Historical, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Mexican Horror, Nuns, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Carmelita Aves and Sartana of the Dead must tried to be nice to Manny and Frida or else they go insane.





	1. Chapter 1

The fanfiction starts off with Dipper, Pacifica, Connie, Steven and Manny celebrates Frida's pregnancy.

The ghost of a mexican girl appear behind them. "Hey guys"

They screamed.

A mexican girl gives Frida a pink present.

Frida opens it revealing a cute reddish pink cat hat for their child.

Frida squealed "I love it!!"

"Hello Manuel"

Manny heard a voice and it was Sartana of the Dead. She was wearing a red sombrero with skulls, red and black dress and black shoes.

"This is what you get for KILLING MY GRANDSON!!!!"

"Uh-oh"

"Hello Frida Suarez"

Frida, Connie, and Pacifica turned around to see a tall thin attractive woman with black hair, red eyes, dark green fingernails and worry doll earrings. She wears a black dress and dark green boots. She carries a voodoo doll of Rodolfo Rivera.

"Or should i say Analia!"

"Uh-oh"

But when the ghost of a abused girl with long black hair snapped her fingers, Carmelita Aves falls into a ghostly green portal.

"Aaaah!!!"

The portal closed.

Manny pants "Keep it together keep it together keep it together"

But he heard a creepy guitar music.

"Oh no!"

But a mexican ghost girl snapped her fingers and Sartana falls into the same portal.

"No no Aaaah!!"

The portal closed.

"Phew gotta get rid of them"

The portal opens, Carmelita and Sartana falls on the ground.

Carmelita gasped "Oh no do you realize what you done!"

Thunder crash

Sartana and Carmelita runs when they see a bunch of people in cloaks.

"Hello Carmelita Aves"

And then everything went black.


	2. Women Raging Against Jerks!

Carmelita awakens to see the creepy stuff.

A brunette woman hits a gong.

A purple haired woman said "We're the members of WRAJ, Women Raging Against Jerks."

A red haired glasses wearing woman said "Carmelita your daughter killed Analia Montoya until a girl with blue hair just change her to stone which make us weak and foolish."

"Carmelita you're a embarrassment to vicious and hateful women everywhere it.......

But they heard a knock.

"Girls i made deviled eggs"

"Uh-oh"

"Hey Carmelita"

"Hey Mrs. Lendenhopper"

"Ugh mother i told you not to knock we're in the middle of a council."

"Oh don't stay out too late and Lauren what i told you about the torches on the wall."

Door slam.

"Allison we're going to have a meeting at your house"

"Absolutely"

"Members of a high council we banish Carmelita for you know what and we celebrate by eating deviled eggs."

"What? you can't kicked me out you guys are my only i mean best friends"

"Face it Carmelita you're not Wraj material anymore say it to your wraj wings."

Lauren took Carmelita's bat necklacke off.

Carmen said before crying "Come on guys! you all i got!"

"Eww Carmen's gonna sog our food with her tears sent her down to the loser chute."

Carmelita screamed as demons dragged her to a portal.


	3. Sartana You're Fired!

Frida said "Hey Manny What's Sartana gonna do if you killed her grandson."

Manny said "I don't know but someone's gonna sent Sartana to the underworld."

But Manny and Frida heard a thunder crash and a red portal opens and Sartana falls on the ground.

"Uh-oh"

"You you ruined my life thanks to you i get fired."

"About what?"

"She said that i'm being fired and thrown out the streets"

"And now you got replaced by a little girl who wants to be a manager"

Sartana growled.

"Uh-oh"

Frida realizes her water broke.

"Manny i think it's time the baby's coming!!"

"Uh-oh"


	4. Our Little Baby Ofelia

They rushed to the hospital.

Manny was pacing back and forth until he heard a soft cry.

"It's a girl"

Manny's jaw dropped.

Manny sees Frida hold her baby in her arms. Frida unwrapped the pink blanket in her arms to show a tanned baby girl with blue eyes and bright blue hair.

Connie, Steven, Dipper, Pacifica, a mexican ghost girl, a abused ghost girl, Manny and Frida marveled "Aww!"

Manny said "Our baby is so beautiful"

Frida said "Our little baby Ofelia"

Pacifica said "Ophelia from Hamlet"

Ofelia coos.

Connie said "Hi Ofelia"

Ofelia giggles.


End file.
